Epitaxial growth techniques in semiconductor manufacturing are utilized to deposit a homoepitaxial or heteroepitaxial layer on a substrate, where the deposited layer matches a crystallographic configuration of the substrate. Differences in thermal properties between a substrate and the heteroepitaxial layer can degrade interface properties under thermal cycling conditions and result in damage such as a degradation of the heteroepitaxial crystal structure, substrate warpage and/or cracking, etc.